How we met
by Sunset17
Summary: Each chapter is a small story about how two characters met or became friends. Please review! If really loved, this story will be updated quicker!


**I have had this story idea in my head forever so I thought I would try it. First, I thought it would be a oneshot, but then I thought, how about a collection of short one shots? I probably will update every 2 w****eeks or so, but if we get 10 reviews for this chapter, I'll update more frequently. Ok, this is how I always have imagined Lewis and Cleo meeting.**

* * *

><p>5 year old Cleo sat on her couch, rolling her eyes.<p>

"Mommy, when can we go?!" She asked Bev, her mom.

"Daddy will take you while I finish folding YOUR laundry!" Her mom snapped back. "DADDY!" Don came scurrying down the stairs. "Let's go to the beach!"Cleo whined. Don nodded. He scooped Cleo up and waved to Bev.

The beach came into view. Cleo clapped and shouted "THE BEACH! My favorite!"

"Sweet heart, why do you like the beach, if you hate the water?" Don asked. Cleo stopped clapping.

"The water tries to take over the beach, like how it takes over me and pulls me under. If I just try to stay on the beach and not the water, then it's fun!" Don nodded, not understanding anything his daughter had just said.

When they finally reached the beach, Don put Cleo down. She began making sand angels and building sand castles.

"Cleo, stay right here, don't move! Daddy's really hot so he's going to take a quick dip." Cleo nodded, then screamed.

"DADDY, THE WATER ISN'T YOUR FRIEND! IT DRAGS YOU UNDER!" She screamed. Don sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Big grown ups can go in the water, because the water is friends with us."

"Ok..." Cleo answered, letting go of her dad.

Don ran into the ocean, diving beneath the waves. Cleo played for a few more seconds than instantly got bored. Forgetting her fathers words, she wandered off.

A way away from where her father was, Cleo decided to face her fears. She ran to the shore, and watched as other kids swam in the deeper waters. Cleo took a deep breath, and walked into the water.

The cold water rushed up her legs and she began to shake. She took another deep breath and continued until the water was up to her elbows. The other kids were out even further, so she continued. When the water was up to her neck, she freaked out. Trying to turn around, she slipped on a seaweed covered rock at the sea floor. Flapping her arms wildly she screamed. The only adult in sight was listening to music while her kid sat in her lap.

"HELP!THE WATER IS TAKING ME!" Cleo screamed at the other kids. She went under, and her breathing stopped. She flapped again and came up. Her breath returned to her lips. She was slowly floating out deeper now, and she couldn't touch now.

She gave up, and sank to the bottom thinking ' I am going to die'

Suddenly, a boy pulled her up. She stared at him. ' He's cute!' She thought.

He had blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Cleo gasped for air.

"Why aren't you going to swim?" He asked her.

"Thanks for saving me and ...I don't know how to swim." She responded, ashamed. He held her in his arms, almost hugging her.

"My name is Lewis, I'll help you! Hold on to me!" He said, clutching her. She grabbed him, feeling his warm body against hers.

He was going very slow because of the weight of Cleo. She became more scared, and hugged him closer. He stared into her eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Cleo had enough water in her lungs to say "No!"

The water was up to Lewis neck, as he trudged forward with Cleo in his arms. He couldn't help but like the girl, she was pretty and kind and...her!

Cleo's hands were sweaty from how nervousness she was. Lewis swung her on his back and she slipped off. He thought that the loss of the weight was just from the new positioning. By then the water was at his shoulders, and he finally realized Cleo was no longer there when it was at his waist. He panicked and when right back into the deeper waters.

He groped around on the sea floor and finally felt a hand. He pulled it up and found Cleo. She was not moving and limp. Lewis remembered what he had seen his mother do when this happened ( she filled in for lifeguards sometimes.) He pinched Cleo's nose and pressed his mouth against hers. He took deep breaths and it went into Cleo's mouth. He hoped it would work.

When Don returned to where he left Cleo and saw she wasn't there he freaked out. He ran up the beach, calling her name.

Meanwhile, Lewis was still trying to help Cleo. Finally, he gave up. It would never work. Instead, he did what his mom did to his dad to show she loved him. He placed his tiny lips on hers. He kissed her again. Suddenly, in the middle of a kiss, she coughed and opened her eyes. She threw up a lot if water into the ocean and stared at Lewis.

His lips were still on hers. She kissed him back. She hugged him and kissed him. He pressed his lips against her cheek and held her face up against his. Cleo grabbed his arms to stay above water and loved him.

"My name is Cleo." She finally said.

"Hi Cleo, I love you. Want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lewis asked.

"I don't know what that means." "I think it means people who kiss a lot but don't tell their parents." "Ok then!" Cleo answered. Lewis dragged her to shore. Don saw them.

Don ran to them and grabbed Cleo. "Thank you!" He said to Lewis. " Daddy, his name is Lewis, can we have a play date?"

**And that is how Clewis began! **

**Well, I wasn't going to do the last part but it just weirdly popped into my mind so...Please review.**


End file.
